Emra Snape
by Kiraya Sakira
Summary: Harry is raised in an entirely different environment. What effect will that have?
1. Adoption

Emra Snape

Prologue #1

Adoption

It was five in the morning on November 1, 1981. In Snape Manor, Lucius Malfoy floo'd Severus Snape.

"What is it, Lucius?" the black hair and eyes man asked his blonde best friend and fellow spy.

"I just got a letter from Nott, and the Dursley's are dead! They were poisoned by Death Eater's, as Wormtail told the Dark Lord that the Potter's still had family, no matter how distant. This means that no one will be there to get the boy in the morning!" the man exclaimed hurriedly.

"So, what do you want _me _to do about it?" Severus asked with an annoyed tone.

"You're his godfather just as much as Black is, and he can't care for the boy with the Wizarding World suspecting him of betraying the Potter's."

Severus sighed. "I wish we could just tell the Ministry that Pettigrew is the betrayer, not Black."

"But we can't," Lucius began, "that would tell the other Death Eater's we are the spies, and we can't risk it. Now, go get the child! I'll explain it to the old fool."

Severus nodded, stood up and apparated out of the house to Privet Drive Number 4. There, he heard a small voice crying. He walked to the doorstep and picked up the black bundle.

"There, there," Severus soothed as he gazed down at his black hair and emerald green eyes godson.

He softly ran his finger down the lightning bolt scar on the young boy's forehead.

"Harry Potter...no, that won't work. Now, what to call you... Emra Snape. Yes, that will do."

Hey, sorry it's so short. The next two will be as well, but after that they will be longer... this is only a quarter of the length of my norm because it's a prologue. The next few are additional prologues, as well, just to warn you.


	2. Egairram Fo Dnob

Emra Snape  
Prologue #2  
Egairram Fo Bnod

"Emra!" Severus called to his five year old godson.

"Yes?" the young boy asked, pushing his shoulder-length hair out of his eyes as he walked into the entry way.

"I'd like to introduce you to Eric James," Severus told him, gesturing to a tall man with brown hair and grey eyes.

"It's nice to meet you," Emra said politely.

"Severus, can you watch Draco for a few hours?" a tall man with long blonde hair and grey eyes asked as he walked in through the open entrance. At his side was an almost identical boy, though his hair went to his shoulders, not his elbows like his father.

"Of course. Emra, Draco, why don't you guys go upstairs?"

"Ok!" Emra said as he led Draco upstairs to his bedroom.

"So, what do you want to do, Ray?" Emra asked as he laid down on his bed.

Draco climbed up and laid next to him. "I don't know," he responded.

Emra rolled his eyes. "You..." he was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Emra called.

The door opened, and Eric walked in.

"Your father asked me to watch you guys while he took care of something for Headmaster Dumbledore," he told the boys.

"Alright," Emra said quietly as he leaned his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Oh, and one more thing," Eric said as he drew a scroll out of his pocket. "If you don't want me to kill your friend here, then sign the left side of this scroll."

Emra's eyes grew wide as he shakily reached out to grab the scroll.

"Egairram Fo Dnob," he read.

"Em, are you sure about this?" Draco asked as he shakily handed Emra a quill and a bottle of ink.

"I don't really have a choice," Emra said as he signed the parchment.

Eric took the scroll back, placed it in his pocket, and walked downstairs.

As soon as he was gone, Emra began to cry, and Draco took him into his arms as he cried himself to sleep.

Half an hour later, when Draco was positive that Emra was deeply asleep, he crawled out of bed and snuck downstairs to see Eric asleep in front of the fire. Draco snuck closer, and carefully took the scroll from the man's pocket before sneaking back upstairs to sit at Emra's desk.

Opening the scroll, Draco saw that the right side of the parchment had a spot for a signature, as well.

Draco thought to himself as he signed the parchment and climbed back into bed with Emra. 

A few hours later, Severus returned, and Eric left. He climbed the stairs and saw the boys sleeping, Draco curled protectively against Emra before seeing the parchment lying innocently on the desk. He picked it up, and his eyes widened as he translated one of the lines on Harry's side to "I bind myself to thee for eternity," and "I vow to protect thy bonded, and die with thee, together for eternity," on Draco's side.

he wondered as he left to fire call Lucius, and talk to him about the bond that was just forged between Emra and Draco. 

The next morning, the boys awoke to see that Draco's belongings were now in the expanded bedroom.

"What's this about?" Draco wondered.

"Well, we decided that Lucius and Draco are going to move in with us since they are here most of the time anyway. We figured you guys would like to share a room. Now, get up and get dressed; the Headmaster decided to throw a birthday party for Harry Potter," Severus said as he entered the room with Lucius.

"But my name isn't Harry Potter anymore, it's Emra Snape," Emra protested.

You can bring that up at the party, now get ready."

"Ah, the guest of honor has arrived," Headmaster Dumbledore greeted as Emra, Draco, Severus, and Lucius walked into the Hogwarts gardens.

"It's Emra Snape," Emra corrected the old professor for the millionth time since he had learned how to speak.

Dumbledore sighed. "Very well," he said reluctantly. "Now, I'd like to introduce you to the Weasley's. Ron, here, is your age," he told Emra.

Emra shrugged. "So is Ray."

"You need other friends your age," he tried to explain to the stubborn five-year-old.

"Headmaster, you're not going to get him to socialize if he doesn't want to. He has Draco, and he doesn't want anyone else at the moment," Severus told him.

"But Draco can't always be there for him."

"Yes, I can! I'll always be there to protect him!" Draco protested before he and Emra ran off.

Three hours later, the Headmaster's beard had turned purple, and Draco and Emra discreetly gave each other a high five. Fred and George Weasley looked at each other, the two small boys, the Headmaster, and then at each other again.

"Awesome!" they exclaimed in unison.


	3. Snakes and Love

cEmra Snape  
Prologue #3  
Snakes and Love

It was Christmas, and Draco awoke to look down at the boy snuggled in his arms.

"Emra," he whispered, "wake up. Merry Christmas, Love."

Emra's eyes blinked open. "Why do you insist on calling me that?" he asked.

"Because if you love someone, you're supposed to do anything to protect them. And that's what I do, so I call you Love," Draco replied, his argument making perfect since to his eight year old mind.

"Oh, ok," Emra said as he kissed Draco on the cheek and then tried to go back to sleep.

"Emra, you're normally an early riser; I don't understand why you insist on sleeping in on Christmas of all days."

"Because Dumbledore always forces Sev to take me to a party. I hate parties!"

Draco laughed. "I got you a present."

That got Emra out of bed. "What is it?" he asked excitedly.

Draco reached under the bed, and pulled out a white box with holes in the sides. Harry took it away, and opened the gift hurriedly.

"Ray! Thank you!" he screamed as he saw a small silver snake with emerald green eyes lying in the box.

**"What's your name?" **Harry hissed in parseltongue, a language he and Draco had discovered they both knew while playing in the garden a year before.

**"Kallie," **it hissed back.

Harry grinned, and carefully stuck his hand in the box, allowing Kallie to slither up to rest on his upper arm.

"Oh, that reminds me; I got you something, as well."

Draco's gift ended up being a small emerald green snake with silver eyes.

"I guess great minds think alike," Draco giggled as his own snake, named Sahara, crawled up to lie on Draco's upper arm.

From then on, Draco never referred to Emra as anything but Love, and Kallie and Sahara were the most protective pets anyone could ask for.


	4. Diagon Alley

Emra Snape   
Chapter 1 (finally, the dreaded prologues are over!)  
Diagon Alley

"Guess what, Dray? Our Hogwarts letters arrived!" Emra chirped as he jumped onto Draco's chest, who was still sleeping on their bed.

Draco instantly woke, and wrapped his arms around the black-haired boy. "Really?"

"Yep! And Sev and Lucius are taking us to Diagon Alley today!"

Draco immediately stood up, Emra in his arms. "Well, then we must get ready!" He gently put Emra down, and walked over to their enormous walk-in closet, taking out an outfit for both of them. Then, he got them both ready for the day ahead.

Emra was wearing a pair of black, baggy, muggle jeans with emerald green embroidery, matching his tank top that was covered by a fishnet, long sleeved shirt. Draco had also outlined his eyes with black eyeliner. Draco himself was wearing a matching outfit; only the green was replaced with silver. The two of them then walked downstairs to meet their two guardians.

When Severus and Lucius saw them, they both sighed.

"Why do you insist on wearing muggle clothes?" Lucius asked in exasperation.

"They're more comfortable," Draco shrugged.

Lucius sighed, but knew that nothing he said would convince his son to change his and Emra's clothes.

"You know what to do," Severus said, holding out a bag filled with floo powder.

Draco took a handful, and threw it into the fire. "Diagon Alley," he said as he and Emra walked into the flames together.

Arriving in the Leaky Cauldron, they stepped out of the fire, and waited for the adults to arrive. Once they had, Severus magically cleared away the soot before they headed out to the alley.

"So, where to first?" Lucius asked.

"How about the book store?" Emra spoke up.

Draco smiled. "You are way too obsessed with books, Love," he mumbled as the group headed to Flourish and Blots.

Grabbing the books on their list, Emra then went and grabbed several others, as well. No one dared say a word when he added them to the pile.

Next, they headed to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"I hate robes," Draco mumbled. Emra grabbed his hand, and squeezed gently.

"I know what you mean," he whispered back as they were led to the back to be fitted for the hated clothing article.

There, a boy with red hair, freckles, and blue eyes was being fitted for second hand robes. Draco and Emra sat next to each other quietly, still holding hands.

The boy, seeing this, began to taunt them. "Are you fags, or something?" he asked rudely.

"Why would you think that?" Draco sneered as he looked to Emra. Seeing a small hint of hurt in his eyes, Draco instantly ignored the boy and began to comfort Emra.

"Oh, Love, don't listen to this jerk," he told him quietly.

The boy smirked. "That's why," he sneered as his fitting ended and he walked out of the shop with his robes.

"Wasn't that Ron, Fred and George's brother?" Emra asked when the other boy was out of hearing range.

"Yeah, I think so," Draco responded. "I never did like that guy."

An hour later, all the boys had left to purchase was their wands.

"Well, well, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. I was expecting you," Mr. Ollivander told the boys with his creepy voice.

"It's Emra," Emra said as he stepped up to receive his wand.

"Let's see, what would work for you?" Mr. Ollivander wondered as he looked through the boxes on the shelves as a tape measure measured Emra in odd places, such as between his nostrils. "What's your wand hand?"

"I'm ambidextrous," Emra said quietly.

Mr. Ollivander nodded, and finally handed Emra a wand.

"Dragon heartstring, oak, eleven inches," he told him. Emra waved the wand, and a window smashed. "Definitely not it." The wand maker snatched it away and handed him another. The chain continued until Ollivander gave him a wand hidden on the top shelf.

"Holy, phoenix feather, eleven inches," the old man said as he handed him the wand.

Emra grasped the wand, and it immediately felt warm to the touch. He 'swished' it through the air, and black and silver sparkles went everywhere.

"Curious, curious," Mr. Ollivander said as he took the wand away and began to wrap it up.

"What's curious?" Emra asked as he paid the man.

"The phoenix that's in your wand only gave one other, and it's curious that its brother is the one that gave you that scar. We can expect many great things from you, Mr. Potter. While what he did was terrible, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things," he said in a spooky voice. Now, for Mr. Malfoy!"

After many tries, Draco ended up with dragon heartstring, oak, and eleven inches. Then, the four left the shop.


	5. The Sorting

**Emra Snape  
Chapter 2  
The Sorting**

"Hey, boys, it's time to go to the sorting," Severus said as he walked into their room. Emra and Draco nodded, and they left their home in the Potion's Master's quarters at Hogwarts.

Arriving at the Great Hall, the first years went to the room where the first years would be taken when they arrived. Ten minutes later, their classmates were led into the room by Professor McGonnagal.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. While here, your house will be like your family. There are four of them, and you will soon find out in which you belong. Gryffindor is for bravery, Ravenclaw is for cleverness, Hufflepuff is for loyalty, and Slytherin is for the cunning. Please wait here," the stern-looking woman then left the room, and it was soon overcome with whispered conversations.

"Why were you two already here?" a boy with blonde hair and green eyes asked. "The name's Terry Boot," he added quickly.

"We live here. I'm Emra Snape, and this is Draco Malfoy," he said quietly.

"That's right. Sev teaches potions, and my dad teaches Etiquette," Draco replied.

"Cool!" a voice exclaimed.

The three turned around to see a boy with dark brown hair and eyes.

"You are?" Emra asked politely.

"Justin Flich-Fletchy. It's nice to meet you," he introduced himself.

"You too."

"We are ready for you," Professor McGonagall interrupted their conversation as she walked back into the room.

She led them out into the Great Hall, where they were greeted by hundreds of students dressed in black robes, seated at one of four tables. In front of these tables was a horizontal one where the teachers were sitting. Directly in front of Professor Dumbledore's seat, in the center of the table was a stool, holding a rugged black hat.

The hat opened the brim to reveal a mouth and he began to sing.

**_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll each myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall  
For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_**

"When I call your name, please step up to be sorted into your houses," Professor McGonnagal ordered before beginning to read names off a scroll in her hands.

"Boot, Terry!" The blonde boy walked to the stool, and he sat there for several minutes before being sorted into Ravenclaw.

Justin was sorted into Hufflepuff, and Draco into Slytherin before she called for Harry Potter. The room instantly quiet. No one outside of the castle knew which professor Harry was raised by, but the students knew quite well, and most were, in fact, good friends with both him and Draco Malfoy. And those students all knew that you _never_ called Emra Snape, Harry Potter. Headmaster Dumbledore knew that, but he never seemed to learn just what chaos Emra could cause.


End file.
